Naruto: To Jersey we Go!
by Sabrina is Crazy
Summary: Naruto and team 7 find themselves in a tricky situation, and are sent overseas to search for the new hideout of Orochimaru. Little did they know that the place would be New Jersey. No pairings yet. Lots of Oc's.
1. Mission Imposible: The ultimate mission!

Sabrina: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did…

Naruto: Believe it!

Sabrina: -throws shoe at Naruto- SHUD DIT!

--------------------------------------------------

It started as a normal day in the village of Konoha. Naruto, as usual was just trying to get himself in deep trouble, but the fact of getting in trouble didn't faze him. He was running around the village, with two permanent markers. What he did with the permanent markers you ask…well…

"NARUTO WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! YOUR DEAD!!", Sasuke ran after the blond boy who could hardly breath from all the laughter he was doing while running away from the Uchiha. Sasuke kept running until he closed his eyes and ran into something rather soft.

"Oh, Hello there Sasuke. Nice day we-...", Kakashi was cut off mid sentence when he saw that Sasuke had a French styled mustache drawn all over his face. He began to laugh , and you could see his smile barely under the mask. "You should know better than to fall asleep in front of Naruto you know." He said between breaths.

"Yeah Sensei, thanks for the tip you-.."

"Sasuke! There you are.. Hey! You got something all over your face what happened?" With that, Sakura licked her fingers and tried to rub off the marker. Sasuke had a horrified look upon his face, and if things just couldn't get any worse, Naruto came back for a rebound laughing fit.

"OH GOD! HAHAHAHAHAAAAA! OH MAN SASUKE I GOT YOU GOOD THIS TIME!", He gleamed a smile that said hooray for me, while Sasuke's face read 'When we get away from our sensei your dead.'

Kakashi cleared his throat to get the Gennin's attention and then began to speak. "Alright, listen up, since your all already here, I would like to make an announcement to you three. We have been selected by the Hokage to be assigned on a special mission."

"How special are we talking about?" Naruto's face scrunched up, and he put his hands behind his head.

"I'm not so sure about that part of it yet, but all I know is, it requires a lot of traveling." Kakashi sighed and he rubbed the back of his head. "I guess we should go with the Hokage now huh?"

"YEAH TO THE OLD MANS PLACE!" Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi all gave him a death glare for that one. "What? You Gotta admit he is pretty old." The other three sighed and headed off to the Hokage's manor. It took Naruto at least 10 seconds before he realized they were all leaving without him.

"Hey! HEY!? WAIT UP YOU GUYS!" Screeched the blond ninja.

"So, where you sending us old man?" , Naruto scrunched up his face and looked at the Hokage.

"You Baka Naruto! You can't talk to the Hokage like that!" Sakura yelled above Naruto. Her anger vein popped and she hit Naruto on the head.

"Ow." Naruto fell to the floor and held his head.

"Its alright Sakura, that's not the first time Naruto called me old man." The Hokage sighed and turned to look out the window. "Anyway, On to the topic of your mission. This is an A level ranked mission and I hope you four can handle it."

"What? You think I cant handle it old man? IM NARUTO UZUMAKI! BELIEVE IT! I am going to do this mission!" Naruto looked at the Hokage who had a sour look placed upon his face. He turned to the window.

"Naruto… When I said you four, I meant even Kakashi too. This one is going to be tough. Your going to be in a completely new environment around completely different people." The Hokage then looked at the group again. "Now as I was saying, this mission is A ranked. I am sending you off to go look for Orochimaru's new hideout. But there is a flaw to this. We have to send you overseas."

"Hmm? Overseas, but where could we possibly be going?" Kakashi began to actually grow nervous.

"Yes. Overseas. I'm sending you to where we heard Orochimaru might be hiding now. We're sending you on a flight overseas to the U.S."

"America? You're sending US to America?" Sasuke had a baffled look on his face.

"But there different parts of America that we learned about, which state?" Sakura let out with one breath.

"Its on the eastern coast along the Atlantic. I'm sending you all to New Jersey." The Hokage finally let out as he lit his pipe.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Author's final words:

So, what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it! Ive been having trouble lately writing and uploading but, I'm hoping I get my second chapter of test tube twins out soon. Anyways R & R if you can!


	2. The Plane, The arrival: Confused Ninjas!

New Jersey? Why did he pick a place like that?" Naruto wondered as he paced his room. He decided for once to be the house guest and decided to invite Sasuke and Sakura over for Ramen (Sasuke was dragged there by Sakura out of his own will). Naruto paced and paced till it suddenly stuck him.

"We wont be able to understand anyone!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Don't worry Ass-Face , there's a Jutsu for that." Sasuke said lazily to the blond ninja. Naruto was beginning to get annoyed with Sasuke, so he sat his rear-end down on the floor with a 'humph'.

"Yeah, so what? And what's with the fact we have to go to a school there huh? We already know everything! What's the point?!"

"Naruto, You Baka…" Sakura chimed in, "We are going to be there for a while so we have to fit in… Get it?"

"Sakura's Right Naruto, we have to fit in with there type of ninjas there." Sasuke stated. Sakura's inner mind was going. Oh man did Sasuke just say you were right? HOOSHA! Oh yeah! I'm the girl!

"When did he say we were leaving again?" Naruto laid back on one of his pillows.

"Tomorrow." Sasuke yawned.

"Ahh, Tomorrow... WAIT WAH? TOMORROW? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" He said very loudly.

"Geez, easy on the ears Naruto, we thought you were listening to him say 'We LEAVE tomorrow'" Sakura yawned too, and scratched her arm. Her and Sasuke were clearly both tired.

"OH MAN! I GOTTA GET PACKING! GREAT, NOW I HAVE TO PACK MY WHOLE WARDROBE AND EVERYTHING!" Naruto scrambled around the room looking for all of his things. Objects were flying everywhere. Naruto threw open a suitcase and threw everything he owned in it. Including package upon package of his precious ramen noodles.

"Alright Naruto, See you at five." Sasuke and Sakura said in unison.

"FIVE A.M.? IS THE HOKAGE CRAZY?"

"Yes. Now pack and go to bed."

Naruto sighed and looked at the clock when he woke up. It would be in just a few hours in which he would get on there plane and head for the U, S of A. He was trying his hardest to get up when a blow horn blew in his ear.

'HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKK'

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH OH MY GOD IM AWAKE IM AWAKE!'

"Well that's a good thing Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura told me that they were worried about you sleeping in and being the cause to miss our flight." It was none other than his Teacher Kakashi… with a very large blow horn.

"Did you have to wake me up that way?"

"Hmmm, let me think…Yes." Kakashi smiled a cat grin under his mask. Naruto just gave him an evil glare.

After 20 minutes arguing with Kakashi about getting up, team 7 was finally on there way to the airport. There were a few obstacles though for them to get through first.

"Oh my beautiful Sakura? How long will you be gone!? I just can't stand the wait!" Said Lee.

"Don't get killed alright?" Said Neji.

"The Americans are going to think you're troublesome." Said Shikamaru.

"Tell me How the food was!" … Yes of course that comment was by Chouji.

"N-n-aruto…I…Umm…" Yes. That was all Hinata could get out.

After they're friends saw them off they began to walk into the direction of the airport.

Naruto sighed as they went through clearance through the airport. But there was something wrong. Kakashi hadn't talked through any of the security checks. He just stood there staring out the window as the plains took off. Sasuke and Naruto didn't know better, but Sakura could have sworn she saw Kakashi-sensei sweating through his shirt. She finally concluded what was wrong with him.

"Kakashi-sensei, your afraid of flying aren't you?"

Kakashi turned around and looked at the pink haired girl. He tried to smile or say something that would get him out of talking to the girl but the only thing he could get out was a "Ye-a-Ahh." He turned back and listened to the loud roar as another plane took off.

"I thought so Sensei, you looked kinda nervous." She took him, Naruto and Sasuke by the sleeves and dragged them on the ramp up to the plane.

"We will be taking off in exactly 30 minutes. Thank you for flying Continental Airlines."

The speaker shut off, and they sat in the seat numbers assigned. Sasuke was next to Naruto and Sakura was next to Kakashi sensei, who was having a nervous break down, shaking and sweating beyond belief. Sakura patted his shoulder, and decided to look out the window as the plane took off.

Let me tell you what you'd see if you were on that plane. First, you'd see Naruto climbing over Sasuke to get a good look out the window, and Sasuke trying to breath as Naruto practically sat on his lap. The other scene would be in the seats behind them, where you would find Kakashi crying into his students shoulder as Sakura pats his head.

The plane then took off and they were in the air.

"You are now free to move about the cabin." (A/N: I love it when they say that. )

"Man I'm already bored. Is there going to be an in flight movie?" Naruto asked tiredly.

"Yeah, I think so."

Ironically the movie was of course…Snakes on a plane. Naruto found this funny, you know, just being the fact that they're on the plane because of Orochimaru.

Most of the plane ride went smooth till Kakashi got airsick. A few runs to the bathroom and some coke syrup did the trick then, the Copy Ninja fell asleep the close comfort of his, well…perverted book, but, at least he stopped vomiting.

Sakura decided to watch the rest of the movie with Naruto, but every time Naruto got excited during the movie, he would scream something. So he continuously got hits on the head from Sakura who easily complained that maybe other people were trying to watch the movie. But he still continued to do that.

Sasuke on the other hand, well, he was just being emo, looking out the window at the clouds. No, we wasn't being like Shikamaru, he just thought they looked cool, and besides the boys depressed most of the time, and then there the fact that if he was sitting next to Naruto at the time, he probably would have killed him on the plane and thrown him out the air hatch door.

7 hours into the flight, they all got bored, and decided to play rock, paper scissors… over and over again, till they all fell asleep.

"Good morning passengers, it is now 6:30 am, we will be arriving in Newark airport in an hour. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your flight!"

The speakers shut off, and Naruto woke up. Un fortunately instead of finding a nice sleeping Sakura next to him, he found his sensei cuddled up next to him.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAHHH! SENSEI GET OFF OF ME!" He pushed Kakashi off of him, only for him to find his way back onto Naruto.

He yawned, "Five more minutes mommy, please!"

"KAKASHI SENSEI IM NOT YOUR MOTHER NOW GET OF ME! DATTEBAYO!"

Kakashi began to come fully awake now, and he looked around on the plane at the people. "Oh, Naruto… Are we there yet?"

Sakura was awake since the whole thing started. "No Kakashi Sensei were not there yet. Naruto, why couldn't you let him sleep?"

"HE WAS LAYING ON TOP OF ME! I WAS FREAKED OUT!" Naruto yelled at the pink haired girl, just as a hand came flying towards to hit his head. "OW! SASUKE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"You woke me up with your yelling you idiot." Sasuke stretched out and was just about to relax when he saw something that he would never forget. "…nyaahhh.." He twitched, and with his hand shaking pointed at the window. "l-look.."

Naruto pulled u the shade to his window and found a amazing sight. He saw tall sky scrapers, buildings, tons and tons of houses. "Is that New York city?" Sakura asked "If it is, its beautiful for such a crowded place isn't it?"

"Yes it is." Kakashi said with one of his transparent mask-eye smiles. He then began to laugh when he saw Naruto looking out the window in utter shock and amazement. Then him and Sasuke turned around at Kakashi and said the same thing… "Gyah?"

"Oh geez, their mumbling… make them stop!" Sakura piped up, and looked at the sign that was now turned on. "Hey! Were going to land!"

In the airport after getting there bags and other such things. They walked to the front of the airport. They looked for the sign with Kakashi's name signifying the cab driver that would take them to their living apartment.

A man with black hair and glasses Held a sign that said 'Kakashi Hatake 4', which clearly got them confused due to the fact that in the U.S. they do First name to Last name.

When Kakashi did finally realize that was their driver, he smacked himself in the head and smiled. "Oh yeah, I forgot they do it THAT WAY here." He smiled more and walked over to the cab driver.

Naruto walked with his hands behind his head like he normally does, with his backpack on his shoulders. Sakura and Sasuke, just walked normally, their suitcases at there sides. "It's a good thing we did that translation Jutsu before we got off the plane otherwise Kakashi sensei would keep us here all day." Sakura moaned, Naruto smiled and nodded, and Sasuke (like he normally does) Just said 'Mm' and nodded.

"Oh hello you four! I'm Kevin, and I was hired by your employer to pick you up."

Naruto began hysterically laughing. He dropped to the floor and rolled around, holding his stomach and gasping for air.

"HAHAHAHA OH MY GOD!" This earned him a hit over the head by Sasuke.

"Now what so funny Naruto?" Sasuke stated with the a terribly horrible face that stated 'laugh again and your dead'

Naruto composed himself to come up with the answer. He tried to get it out but it followed by more fits of laughter.

"Naruto…ANSWER ME!"

Naruto kept laughing. "HIS NAMES KEVIN! HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

The car drive to the living quarters wasn't the greatest drive of all. Naruto sang, Sasuke sat in the corner, Sakura was beating up Naruto, and Kakashi was reading.

"Man this place must be polluted." Naruto looked out the window at all the cars on the highway.

"Yes this area is WAY more populated than Konoha, but they are more advanced. They have all cars, and technology, including the fact that they have more computers than us in Konoha." Kakashi looked up, then went back to his book.

"That explains a lot. So, the Hokage said that we're going to a school, which one?" Sasuke said after coming out of his depressing day dreams.

"Well, it's a high school, that teaches basic thing like math, science and history and thing like that, but then there's other classes for ninja training. I think its called Middletown high school north. Yes, I do believe that is it."

"High school north huh? Why is it north?" Sakura asked with a questionable look on her face.

"I believe their rivals to Middletown high school south." Kakashi said putting his book away noticing they almost had arrived at their living quarters.

Naruto put on his trademark face. "So their like, The Sound vs. The leaf?"

"There not as brutal, but I guess you could say something like that." He looked out the window to see a house as the car pulled to a halt.

"HEY LOOK! HOME SWEET HOME!"


	3. Meeting the girls: New Friends are made!

Sabrina: Well here's my 3rd chapter. I believe I can get two done tomorrow before school starts again so bear with me. And during school days I am probably only going to get 1 done a day, so I hope you guys still like it even though there will probably be some errors.

They walked in the front door of the house and were amazed at what was inside. 4 bedrooms were set up already. 1 appropriate for a girl, and the other 3 were more for guys. Sakura's room was pink and red and had a door leading to her own bathroom. Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto's rooms were black, orange and blue. But they all had to share one bathroom. (Future problems…Maybe so.)

The kitchen was enormous. A six person fitting dining table, island counter, and a coat closet (for future reference in case Naruto gets locked in there by Sakura or Sasuke for some reason)

"OHHH MAAANNN! THIS PLACE IS HUGE! I NEVER HAD THIS MUCH SPACE BEFORE!" Naruto jumped up and down in excitement. Sasuke shook his head.

"Don't get so excited Naruto, 60 of this free walking space is going to be taken up with piles of Kakashi sensei's books. They all gave Kakashi a look, and he sweat dropped.

"He he, Uhhh, why don't you guys get settled in! I'm gonna go raid the fridge, I'm starving!" And with that Kakashi was in the fridge within 5 seconds. He student shook their heads low, humiliated by there sensei, as if they were all embarrassed for each other to see him like that.

"Uhhh, Sensei, I think I have…" And Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all collapsed on the floor asleep. Yes, Jet lag does suck.

When they woke up, it was 4 in the afternoon. They were all hungry, so they had a bite and decided to go out and explore their new surroundings.

"Man, some of these buildings are old. Do you think there haunted?" Naruto questioned.

"Who knows. Maybe." Sakura stated.

"Hmm oh well. Hey? Who's that?"

"Oh sure Naruto, we sure do know who they are!" Sasuke whacked him in the v\back of the head. "Don't ask such stupid questions you Baka."

They all looked ahead of them and saw five girls coming towards them. 3 brunettes and 2 blonds. One brunette had curly hair down to her upper chest, the other had pin straight hair down half way of her back. The other brunette had straight wavy hair up to her upper chest. The blonds weren't that much different. One was tall and had her hair in a messy bun, the other had brown highlights and kept it down so it would reach hr shoulders.

They were wearing strange outfits, (well strange to the Konoha Gennin) they all wore Shirts with jeans. The one curly haired girl had a Furuba tee on. The long haired one with the pin straight hair had another Furuba tee on. The wavy haired one had a tee that said 'I Love Yaoi' on it. The Bun haired blond had a FLCL tee on, and of course there was another Furuba tee shirt on the Blond with the brown highlights.

"Hey you guys!" The curly haired one noticed the 3 ninjas heading towards them. "They must be the ninja's our school was talking about, you know, the ones looking for Orochimaru?"

"Oh yeah I heard of them." The wavy one said.

"Can I mess with them?" The bun haired one said. "That girls pink hairs already annoying me."

"Be nice!" the straight haired and highlighted girl said in unison.

"Fine ill go say hi… Man you guys are big chicken shits you know that?!" With that the girl ran towards the three ninjas. She disregarded the comments from her friends, and decided to go up to them anyway.

"Oh boy, here comes one of them! Sasuke what should we do?" Sakura Pleaded.

"You're asking me of all people. Don't forget I'm the anti-social one." Sasuke replied to Sakura, as the girl ran forward and began to catch her breath.

"Hey. You guys are the Ninja's from Japan right?" The curly haired girl asked, still trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah we're them. Why do you wanna know?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I don't want you to think we want to fight you or anything, we just heard you were coming and that you were going to our school. I'm Sabrina Fiorella of the Suburb city village."

" Oh well, I'm Sakura Haruno, He's Sasuke Uchiha, and the blond BAKA is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hold on, lemme get my friends over here." Sabrina gave her friends a wave to come over, and all four of them walked over quickly to see the newcomers. "Ok, The straight haired one here is Claire, the wavy one's Carolyn, The tall blonds Desiree, and the brown highlighted one is Katie."

"So you guys are coming to our school right?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, we're really kinda nervous about it." Naruto stated. Sasuke gave him a look. "Ok, so maybe me and Sakura are nervous, but Sasuke isn't."

"Oh, well that's still cool. Hey you guys are lucky it's Friday! We have two days for the weekend and then we go back to school on Monday. Hey! I got an idea! Why don't you guys hang with us over the weekend? We'll take you to the mall to get new clothes, go around town, who knows, maybe we'll even go into the city!" Sabrina said with pure joy and glee with every word she said.

"That sounds like Fun!" Sakura was starting to like these people. The only thing Naruto and Sasuke were thinking was Girls… are dragging us around tomorrow…shopping. The last word hit them like a load of bricks.

"It's a good thing too, I really need to get the next book to my favorite Yaoi manga at the mall." Carolyn said and then she went into her purse that she had been carrying, and pulled out a Yaoi book. She plopped her butt down on the ground and cradled it in her arms as little hearts flew over her head. Sasuke and Naruto were horrified.

"Uhhh, don't worry, she'll get over it soon enough." Desiree picked her up on her feet again, took the book out of her hands and put it back in Carolyn's purse. Carolyn began to whimper and shudder as she noticed her precious book was put away. She hugged Claire for support.

"Its ok Carolyn, you can read it later, its right in your bag."

She's worse than when Kakashi gets his book taken away. Sakura thought.

"Hey, its pretty hot out you guys, maybe we should get ice-cream or something." Katie said, finally piping up after Carolyn's little emo session.

"Yeah! That's a great idea! You guys wanna come? Ill buy to celebrate!" Sabrina said with great enthusiasm.

"YEAH! MAYBE AMERICA ISNT SO BAD AFTER ALL! BELIEVE IT!"

"Ok, I got 4 chocolates and 4 vanilla, you guys can fight over which ever one you want, it doesn't matter to me." Sabrina sighed and sat down at the table. "I'll have what is ever left over."

They took their ice cream and sat down. Naruto picked up Sabrina's and handed it to her. "Thanks Naruto, you've probably realized that I am very lazy." They both laughed and Naruto spoke up.

"Well, we have to deal with lazy people too back in Konoha." When he said that, he immediately thought back to Shikamaru and Chouji. Chouji wasn't as lazy as Shikamaru, but he still ate a lot.

"You guys are probably going to get your schedules on Monday, unless you want say something about what classes you want. They could put you guys in all the classes one of us has if it made you feel comfortable. And they could also keep you guys together." Carolyn said while eating her ice-cream.

Sakura sighed, "yeah, that would probably be the best choice. Should we just tell them on Monday?"

"Yeah, that way you can have the whole weekend with us!" Sabrina smiled and looked over to Naruto. "You guys are gonna hang with us tomorrow right?"

"YEAH WE WOULDN'T MISS IT FOR THE WORLD! BELIEVE IT!"

"Why do you say 'Believe it' or 'Dattebayo' all the time?" Desiree asked the blond ninja.

"Hmm… I really don't know, ive done that my whole life, really." Naruto looked at the 5 girls. "Its not annoying right?" Sakura and Sasuke were shocked. Naruto… Asking if he was annoying? It was incredible. Of course Naruto is annoying, but the girls didn't know that at all.

"Of course not," Claire said.

"Yeah, I mean, you should hear sabrina, after we complain about something, she always says one thing…" Katie said, and Carolyn finished her

"Could be worse. That's what sabrina always says." Carolyn looked over at sabrina who was sitting opposite at Naruto. Sabrina smiled at them all. " The only thing I'm scared of, is that we now have two Sabrina's." They all laughed at Carolyn's comment. And finished their ice-cream before they all headed home.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow okay? We're going to head home. And if you ever need me, I'm right next door," Sabrina said, "Oh and tomorrow, meet at my house at 8 a.m. My mothers going to drive us.

"In what? How is she gonna fit us all in?" Sasuke asked Sabrina questioningly.

"My mom's got a hummer… Trust me, we'll all fit." They all laughed and headed back to there houses.

Back in the house, Kakashi, for some odd reason was acting more like a parent than a teacher.

"Where were you all? Ive been worried sick about you guys!" Kakashi made a sad worried look face under his mask.

"ME, SAKURA AND SASUKE MET THESE REALLY COOL GIRLS! THEY BOUGHT US ICE CREAM, AND TOMORROW, WERE GOING TO THE MALL HERE! HER MOMS GONNA DRIVE AND…" Kakashi cut off Naruto.

"Nice girls? Huh Sasuke, Naruto? You like em?" Kakashi asked with a cheesy mask grin, and his eyes went up into arches. This made Sakura mad, her inner mind began to turn : Sasuke Like an AMERICAN GIRL? Of course not! He likes me! And if any of them start to like him THEIR GONNA…

"I made Dinner!" Kakashi stated proudly, and told them to sit at the dinner table. After they ate their ramen and chicken, They all brushed their teeth and headed to bed.

But what they couldn't tell while they were sleeping, was that something evil was Lurking around. Making plans to dominate any village that stood in his way.

Sabrina: How was this one? Did you like it? I hope so, R & R please!

BTW- all of these people are based on my friends. They are all real people, and all of them have the actual personality's I give them, especially Carolyn, who loves her yaoi as much as I do!


	4. Good morning: The Pick Up!

Sabrina: Ok new chapter! Yay! I hope you guys love this one! Its superiorly funnier than the others! LMAO I bring Orochimaru into this one too! Hope you love it… Oh yeah, and R&R when your done please!

Somewhere in Atlantic Highlands:

"So when do we go back to Japan Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked questioningly to his master while filling out the last bit of his paperwork. His master was sitting directly across from him in a giant plushy armchair.

His master laughed as his bright yellow eyes shone out in the barely lit room. "What's your hurry Kabuto? Relax; this place is nicer then where we live in Japan. Or are you just afraid of the other forces here that might catch us?"

"I guess you could say that. And don't forget all the new technology they have here. It might be easier for them to…"

"Please stop you worrying," Orochimaru cooed, "Anyway, in all cases, the only thing that concerns me is if the Hokage already sent those little ninja wannabe's." He sighed and walked over to the window and looked out as the sun started to come up. "Well, I believe its time to settle down for the day. And with that Orochimaru, walked up the stairs to his bed.

Back in Belford in Middletown:

Naruto was beginning to stir from his sleep. The clock read 7, and Naruto wasn't really in the mood to get up until…

'HOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK"

"GYAH! WHAT?! WHAT?! IM UP! IM UP!" But instead of finding a hysterical Kakashi, he found a hysterical Sabrina.

She laughed and moved away so Naruto could get out of bed. She smiled and waved the blow horn in his face. "I'm sorry Naruto. I came over early to see if maybe you guys wanted to come over my house for breakfast. Sasuke and Sakura were already up, and told me that you were still sleeping, so your guardian Kakashi gave me this blow horn and well…I couldn't refuse." She laughed again, and lent a hand to help him out of bed. Naruto took his sleeping cap off and laid it on his pillow.

"Well you kinda did scare me…A lot actually, I hope I didn't wet myself." Naruto laughed as Sasuke and Sakura walked in.

"Come on, Kakashi said it was ok for us to go over for breakfast." Sakura noted.

"OH YEAH! I made waffles and bacon, and toast, and English muffins, and some more toast, because I love toast!…"

And sabrina did this all the way till they got next door.

At Sabrina's house:

"WOW! That's a really pretty chandelier." Sakura looked up.

"Yeah, that's the first thing that catches everyone's attention. I love it. Oh, lemme introduce Roxy. COME HERE ROXY! I want you to meet my new friends." About 5 seconds later a medium sized dog, what appeared to be a boxer came down the stairs.

"Roxy, this is Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura." Sabrina pointed to them. The dog looked at them each as she pointed.

"AWE! WHAT A CUTE DOG!" Naruto commented and bent down to face the dog.

"I'm glad you think I'm cute." Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura's mouths all dropped. Did the dog just talk?

Naruto made a hysterical face, "HEY! SHE'S JUST LIKE PAKKUN!"

"Oh, because I can talk?" Roxy scratched her ear with her back foot and sighed. "I'm glad you've met talking dog's before, due to the fact that's some of Sabrina's other friends acted very strange when they first met me."

"Okay, so that's Roxy. My mom is in the kitchen, and my dads at work so you wont meet him till later." She walked into the kitchen, and gestured for the other 3 ninja to follow her. "And that's my mother!" She pointed to a woman almost 5 foot. She was even shorter than Naruto.

"Oh hello! Sabrina told me a bit about you." Then, Sabrina's mom looked to the floor. "Oh my goodness you're the first people to take off your shoes without me asking you! Thank you!"

"Hey sabrina." Naruto whispered.

"Yes she answered whispering back.

"Why did your mom care so much that we took off our shoes?" Naruto answered.

"Yeah." Sasuke budded in.

"She like the house nice and clean. You guys just might be her new favorite guests along with Claire, Katie, Carolyn, and Desiree." Sabrina laughed and gestured for them to sit down.

"Take whatever you guys want to eat, I made loads." Sabrina stated as she plopped 3 huge plates of food in front of them. Naruto's eyes grew huge at the thought of having a huge traditional American breakfast.

"MAN I LOVE AMERICA!" Naruto said as he dug in.

After they ate, Sabrina told everyone to come see her room. The room was a purple red, with green. Her bedspread had flowers with the same color scheme, and she had many posters of American music artists, and a few manga books on her dresser.

"Wow, your rooms really pretty," Sakura said. "Oh you watch Trinity Blood?"

"Yep. Its my favorite show. I also have lots of video games if you wanna play one day after school." She smiled and looked at the clock above the T.V. "Oh boy! Its almost time to leave. My mom should be ready in a few minutes, so we can get in the car now.

"Alright! Lets Go!" Said Naruto with a high level of enthusiasm.

They were in the garage when Sasuke took note of how large Sabrina's mother's car really was. "Man, you were right when you said your moms car could fit eight teenagers." Sasuke was still in shock.

"Yeah, that's actual the whole purpose my mom has the car." She smiled and giggled, and told them to get in.

"Oh yeah you guys, the door area's kinda small so be careful…" At this time, Sakura smacked her head on the top frame of the door. Sabrina finished her sentence.

"…Not to hit your head… You ok Sakura?"

Stars were flying around Sakura's head. "Yeah… Ill be fine…Uggh..." Sakura sat in her seat as did Naruto and Sasuke. Sabrina's mother than came out from the house an dinto the car.

"Ok you guys, we gotta get Claire first ok?" She started the car and they were on their way.

Outside Claire's house:

"Hey Claire! Get out of your house and let's go!" Shouted Sabrina.

"HOLD ON A MINUTE! I'm Bringing Jinx too."

"Sweet! You got him?" Sabrina said as Claire walked out with a backpack.

"Yeah, he rammed into my dresser a few times, but I think he's ok. You alright Jinx?"

Five seconds later, a medium sized garden snake, with little emo glasses popped out of the backpack Claire was carrying.

"Well, I think I'm ok. I just couldn't find my glasses." He hissed a sigh, and looked to the 3 new teenage ninjas before him. "You didn't tell me you met knew people." Jinx sighed again. " You don't tell me anything anymore Claire."

"Sorry Jinx, it slipped my mind." Jinx slowly slid up Claire's arm, and rested on her shoulder.

"So were going to the mall? Or are those three just gonna gape at me the whole day." With that said the three Leaf Ninja snapped out of it and introduced themselves.

"Well, I'm Jinx as you've already heard. I have a stigmatism in my eyes and I don't like talking about it cuz it makes me mad. I'm a garden snake so don't confuse me with those weird snakes that evil dude owns." Sasuke immediately thought Orochimaru, and went back to listening to the snakes rambling. "I don't particularly like to talk, but I do enjoy cuddling on peoples shoulders."

"So you know about Orochimaru?" Sakura asked the small garden snake.

"Ewww! Don say that name to me! He gives snakes a bad name! We're not evil, but people think we are cuz of him." Jinx sighed. "so are we going or not?"

"Oh yeah right. NEXT STOP! CAROLYNS HOUSE!" Sabrina said with utter joy.

In front of Carolyn's:

"So Carolyn, you gonna buy your Yaoi today?" Claire asked Carolyn with a huge smile.

"You Betcha Biatch!" Carolyn said back with a huge smile.

"I'm buying some too!" Sabrina stated with excitement. Sasuke and Naruto looked at Sabrina in utter shock and surprise.

What they were thinking: Sabrina too? Why cruel world why!?

"Ok, so now we have to get Katie and Desiree. TO THE FRIENDSHIP MOBILE!" Sabrina hollered and laughed.

"Yeah! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto said before they headed to the car to go to the next house.

In front of Katie's:

"C'mon Katie we still have to get Desiree!" Claire hollered.

"I'm coming!" She shouted from inside her house. She then came out of the house and into the car. "Sorry you guy's my hair got stuck in my brush."

"Don't whine about that I'm the one with the curly hair. You, Claire, Carolyn and Sakura are all so lucky to have nice straight hair" Sabrina said as she fiddled with her curls.

"Your hairs not that bad looking." Everyone turned to Sasuke who just made a remarkable comment. Did Sasuke just compliment someone? Sakura and Naruto thought in unison.

"Oh thanks Sasuke. A lot of people say that but it's so hard to get out knots." Sabrina sighed, and looked to her mom, "are we almost at Desiree's?"

At Desiree's house:

"Hey you guys what's up? I see you brought Jinx. What's up Jinx?" Desiree sat at her seat in the back of the car next to Carolyn.

"I'm good." Jinx said as he curled on Claire shoulders.

"Ok, so its fifteen minutes to the mall. Anyone want to listen to Jpop?" Sabrina asked the ninjas in the car.

"Yeah! Put on Sakura Kiss!" Carolyn exclaimed.

"No, put on Go!!" said Claire.

"I want to listen to the Samurai Champloo ending theme." Katie said.

"Asterisk." Was all Desiree said.

"How about we let the newbies pick you guys? Its only fair." Sabrina showed them her ipod, and sat back in he seat.

"HEY! CAN WE LISTEN TO NO BOY NO CRY?!" Naruto said excitingly, "I haven't heard that song since we left Konoha!"

"Sure!" And with that, the ninjas headed for the mall in the gigantic car, singing and laughing, and the girls told stories of past experiences. They described the mall, and the stores in it. And after a few arguments between Sakura and Desiree, they finally pulled up to the mall.


	5. The Mall: The crazy girls!

Sabrina: Muahahahahhaa! Chapter 5! Now you guys get to see how truly crazy I am! Lol jk Anyways. Lots of fun in this chapter.

At the mall:

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto looked at the immensity of the department store Lord and Taylor's.

"Ok, so we really don't shop in here we just walk through here." Katie said. "We go through that opening and go to hot topic."

"YES! I need Bleach merchandise. BLLEEAACCCHHH…." And like a zombie Sabrina and Desiree started to dart to hot topic.

"Hey! Slow down you guys!" Said the rest of the teenage Ninja's.

While standing in front of hot topic the 5 American girls looked at Sasuke, then looked at the store.

"Oh yeah. This is where were getting Sasuke's stuff." Katie stated.

"Umm, I don't know." Sasuke said. But he had no choice. The girls lunged him into the store, and dragged him around the various different isles.

"Hey Sasuke, what do you think of this shirt?" The shirt Claire held up was a black tight tee with the saying on the front, 'I really don't want to be here right now.'

"Well in this case, yes that tee shirt is perfect for me." Said Mr. No emotion. Claire threw the tee at Sasuke, and also threw a few pairs of tight black pants.

"Yeah were going to get you shoes too!" Sabrina popped over with her arms filled with random bleach and pirates of the Caribbean merchandise. "well get them at Journeys though, this place doesn't have all sizes."

"Well I'm going to go pay, Naruto, you take Sasuke to try that crap on." Said Desiree, who seemed to still be annoyed from the fight in the car with Sakura.

"Alright! C'mon Sasuke…" Naruto Grabbed the boy by the shirt and dragged him to the dressing room.

"NO WAIT NARUTO! I CANT DO IT! STOP!" That's what you heard as Sasuke's muffled cries, faded into the dressing room.

After paying and carrying the five bags of punk clothing for Sasuke, the girls decided to go across the other side to get coffee. Before long, Claire and sabrina were goofing off making fun of Hellsing (the scene where Alucard offers his blood to Seras.) and making coffee almost fly out of Naruto's mouth.

"SERAS VICTORIA! DRINK MY FRAPPALATTE!" Claire said with an actors flare.

"I CANT ALUCARD! I FEEL AS THOUGH ILL LOSE SOMTING DEEP INSIDE OF ME!" Said Sabrina the same way. The other girls were laughing hysterically and Naruto was hysterically laughing the whole time, even Sasuke managed to laugh a little. Sakura was laughing too, but she couldn't help but think that someone was going to try to take her Sasuke away from her.

The next store they went to was Delia's, where they went in to buy clothing for themselves and clothing for Sakura. The manages to find her a cute pink Gama-go tee-shirt and a red cami to wear over it. They also found her Pink flats, a red scarf and black khaki shorts. They also picked out a few more outfits for Sakura and themselves, while Sasuke and Naruto sat on the side being bored with themselves.

Then, they managed to go down a little further to Pac-Sun , where… you guessed it… where it was Naruto's turn.

"Ok Naruto, I'm definitely helping you in here! Ooh look! Skater pants!" Sabrina dragged Naruto by the sleeve over to the rack. "So, anything else you see Naruto?" Naruto looked around. When he saw a zipper up hoodless jacket. Of course it was orange, but it had Volcom symbols on it.

"That looks cool!" Naruto said and they walked over and found Naruto's size. "Hey what's that?" Naruto looked over and saw the very familiar to today, spiky belt.

"Oh it's a belt. We got some for Sasuke back at Hot Topic." Katie said with stack of tee in her arms for Naruto. "Hey maybe we should get them sneakers." She looked down at Naruto's sandals. Sabrina laughed.

"Yeah, I guess we should." Sabrina brought Naruto to the dressing room and told him to go in one.

"Does everything fit?" she asked.

"YEAH! I LIKT THE WAY THIS STUFF LOOKS ON ME!" Naruto came out of the dressing room with the pile of clothes that he was buying.

"So does everyone want to go to Suncoast next?" Said Carolyn with excitement.

"Yeah! I want to get the new Trinity Blood dvd that came out." Sabrina said. And they walked over to the counter and paid.

In Suncoast:

"You guys are so lucky! You guys probably only have anime in Japan. Its so hard to find it on TV here." Katie sighed and looked at the rack of tee shirts. She found a Kyo tee shirt and held it up to herself to see if it would fit.

"Yeah, we always have it on," Sakura began, "It actually gets annoying sometimes."

"Uh oh, don't say that to the rest of them. They'll go Akito Sohma on your ass!" (A/N: for those of you who haven't seen or read fruits basket… Akito Sohma is a Psycho.) Katie said in a whisper.

"Oh sorry." Sakura said, afraid of what they would do if they heard her. But then something caught her eye. Sabrina, Claire, Carolyn and Desiree, were all doing a handstand. Of course the three leaf ninja were puzzled by this so Sasuke budded in.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Katie began to laugh at them as did Naruto and Sakura.

Desiree managed to get out, "Were having a handstand contest for your information." Due to the blood rushing to her head. Sabrina fell.

"I'm out." She laughed and got up trying to make herself un-dizzy.

"Do you guys do that all the time in public places?" Naruto asked questioningly.

"Yeah, pretty much." Desiree then got up and grabbed her stuff to leave the store. "C'mon you guys we're freaking out our Japanese friends over here."

"Ok." Claire and Carolyn said in unison, and got off there heads.

On the way to the food court:

Naruto and Sasuke stopped as they saw a completely pink store. "What the hell is this place?" Naruto asked Sabrina.

"Oh." She laughed. "That's Victoria's Secret. It's a female underwear store." She laughed more. Claire's mind was turning and she came up with an evil plan to go in there and embarrass Sasuke and Naruto. She looked over to the other girls there including Sakura. They read her mind.

"Would you guys mind if we popped in there? Ok, yeah thanks." She didn't even let them answer, she just hopped into the store, followed by the other girls draggin Naruto and Sasuke in with them.

"NOO WAIT! PLEASE STOP! DATTEBAYO!"

Then, screams were heard from outside the store.

At the food court:

"I'm getting Teriyaki Chicken." Katie got up from the table and headed for the Japanese food counter.

Naruto and Sasuke laid there heads on the table and looked exhausted. "I NEVER want to go in that place again… DO YOU HEAR ME CLAIRE… NEVER!" Sasuke said in a rage almost enough to make you laugh. Sabrina did laugh and Sasuke gave her a look.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, its just… your face was so funny looking!" She laughed more. "Well all this laughing im doing to day is making me hungry. Naruto, you wanna stand on line with me?" She gave him the pleading look, and Naruto couldn't refuse.

"Sure of course, it will take my mind off those little string things you call underwear, Believe it." Naruto laughed and sabrina laughed as they got up to go to the Pizza Counter.

"That's Pizza?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, you never had it before?" Sabrina asked with a cute puzzled look on her face.

"Nope"

"Well don't worry! It's really good! I wouldn't lie to you. But take this as a warning. The school's pizza isn't as good." Than she gave him the cutthroat hang sign with her hand. "Its best if you get salad at the school."

"Yeah…" Naruto gulped, as if imagining what the pizza at the school really was like.

They got there pizza and sat down at the table. "This stuff is great Sabrina!" Naruto said as he scarfed down his pizza.

"Yeah I told you!" Sabrina never really acted so super excited before. She was just so happy that she made these new interesting friends…and then there was Naruto. He was so nice to her. He reminded her of herself. They were indeed both, Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja.

"What's a kiwi?" Carolyn asked Desiree. Everyone looked at Carolyn in amazement.

Sabrina Popped out of her thoughts. "You mean the fruit?"

"No. Somebody told me there was an animal."

"Oh, the bird." Sakura said. "They live in Australia."

"Ohhhhhh." And she went back to her salad.

"Ok, so besides Carolyn's ramblings about fruits and birds, we never really got to here about you guys." Claire stated looking up from her chicken.

"Well there nothing really to say except that we were all sent here by the Hokage to find Orochimaru." Sakura took a sip from her soda.

"Oh no, we meant like you guys. Like your homes and stuff."

"Yeah! And tell us about Konoha and you friends!"

"What about you Sasuke?" Katie asked the Raven-haired boy.

He sighed and looked up. He told his story. Of how his brother killed his family, how he watched them die in front of him, and about how he wants his revenge. They all looked at him. They knew he was depressed, but the girls would never guess something like that would happen to have caused it. It left Sabrina crying. Even Jinx who was still in Claire's backpack was in hysterical tears.

"Ok…" Desiree started off, "That made me depressed."

"Yeah, were sorry Sasuke." Carolyn looked down at her lap and then to Sakura. Sakura knew and so did Naruto. But Sabrina couldn't say anything. She was frozen like a statue. She was angry at someone she didn't know. How could Sasuke's brother do such a thing. She looked down to her food. She suddenly lost her appetite.

"On a lighter note…" Naruto began to start off. He noticed the awkward silence and had to kill it. "Lets talk about the fun we have with our friends in Konoha, right guys?" He gave one of his cheesy smiles.

"Yeah." Sakura looked in her pocket, and she found a picture of all of their Fellow Gennin from the Leaf village. She handed the picture to Carolyn. "Those are other students and our friends."

"OH MAN!" Carolyn got excited. "Who's the guy with the Pineapple head?"

"Oh that. That's Shikamaru… he's a lazy ass." Naruto said with a sour face.

"A hot lazy ass!" Retorted Carolyn. Katie ripped the picture out of her hands.

"What about the guy with the dog? He's cute." Katie stated.

"Kiba."

Desiree, then took the picture and looked over it till she spotted someone. Soda flew out of her mouth. She began to hysterically laugh.

"Oh…My…God…Who the Fk is that!" Desiree said between her laughs. Naruto wiped the soda off his face. And he began to laugh himself.

"Oh! Bushy brows. That's Lee." Him and Sakura laughed. Naruto took out one of his permanent markers, and made two black triangles on a napkin. He ripped them out and held them up to his eyebrows. "Look at me! I'm Lee!" All of them laughed, except for Sabrina, who was still upset about Sasuke. She remembered having a huge loss of family at 9/11. She replayed that day over and over again.

"Woo hoo, Sabrina! Back to earth SabiiChii!" With those words, Sabrina snapped back to normal.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry. I was out of it." Sabrina looked at Carolyn and the rest of her friends. "Please continue you guys don't worry about me ok?" Sasuke looked at her funny. He knew he had gotten her a little upset with the whole 'My brother killed my family' ordeal.

"Oh we also have a picture of the sand ninja." Sakura pulled out a picture of Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.

Desiree looked at it first. "Who is he?" She pointed to Gaara. Naruto Looked at the picture and shivered.

"That's Gaara. He scary. He likes killing people." Naruto looked at the picture again and shuttered.

"And blood," Sakura added, "don't forget blood."

"I like him already." Desiree said eyeing the picture. Carolyn did the cross sign with her fingers.

"May the power of Christ Compel you!" Katie stated while she waved her cross at Desiree.

They all threw out their garbage and headed for the bookstore. Sabrina and Sasuke were behind the group.

"Sasuke…" Sabrina said, very low, with a sad tone in her voice.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry." She then ran to the front of the group with Claire and got intot he conversation. Sasuke stayed in the back, Dumbfounded.

In Borders Book store:

"YAOI! LOOK YAOI! SABRINA ITS YAOI!" Carolyn began to drool over the pages and showed the picture to Sabrina.

"OH MAN! THAT'S HOT…NOT TO QUOTE PARIS HILTON OR ANYTHING!" She made a cheesy smile and looked over through the book they were looking at. Sasuke and Naruto sighed. Even Sakura was looking at the Yaoi books. The boys then decided to look behind the case for YuGiOh manga's.

"Hey you guys my moms going to be here in a few minutes. Its almost seven."

"We've been here that long?" Claire said.

"Yes. And that was a nice long nap for me." Jinx popped out of the backpack and looked at the Ninjas. "Yeah. I want to go back under my heat lamp soon if you guys don't mind." He stated as he pushed his glasses up with the tip of his tail.

"Lets go wait outside!" Sabrina said. She was enthusiastic again, and hyper.

"Ill race you to the door Sabby!" Claire pointed to Sabrina

"Oh Man! Your Getting creamed!" And they started off for the door to the opening of Lord and Taylor's.

They switched around their seating in the car. Desiree next to Claire. Carolyn next to Katie. Sakura sat in the front with Sabrina's mother, where they talked. And in the back it was Naruto, Sasuke, and then Sabrina by the window. Naruto fell asleep and was snoring.

"Man. Does he always fall asleep this early?" Sabrina smiled and giggled very low and then looked out the window.

"Hey Sabrina…" Sasuke said whispering.

"Yes, my Raven-Haired friend?" She smiled to him and he smiled a little back.

"What made you care so much about my brother, you know, me and my family?" He looked into his lap and back at Sabrina. Sabrina frowned, and looked out the window.

"Ive had my share of losses too. You know what happened on nine-eleven right?"

"Yeah." She looked at him and nodded. He finally understood. She must have lost a lot of family in that incident. He looked down at his lap again. Sasuke, looked upset. "hey don't be so down… It could be worse." Sasuke looked up at her.

"How could anyone feel what we felt? Nothing could be worse than this."

"Yes it could." She sighed. "You see them." She pointed to her friends. "They could be gone too." Then she pointed to Naruto and Sakura. "You see, without friends I probably wouldn't be here now. Get it?" She smiled and looked back out the window. Sasuke finally understood.

"I guess you're right, these guys are my friends."

She looked back at him and smiled again. "Yep. Their just another good reason to live."

Back Home (9:00 p.m.) :

Sabrina walked the Leaf Ninjas to their door after dropping off the rest of her friends.

"I'm gonna be home tomorrow so call me or knock on my door if you need me or want to hang out. Okay?" She started to walk off the porch and head home.

"YEAH! WE'RE DEFINETLY GOING TO CALL YOU! BELIEVE IT!"

Sasuke waved. Sakura waved. Naruto… Jumped up and down…while waving. Tomorrow would be Sunday. And sabrina had some ideas to prepare them, for their new life at their new school.

(A/N: Ok I'm sorry it was so long. I hope you liked it though. I'm starting 6 tonight and then work on the rest tomorrow. R&R please!)


	6. The Raining Sunday: Sabrina's rival!

Sabrina: hooray! Chapter 6! Man, I'm sorry, I have hardly any time because of school, and if I tried to do it late I would probably fall asleep at the computer. Anyways, here it is!

"Hey Sabrina!" Naruto called Sabrina over the phone at 12:00 on Sunday. Luckily she was up and decided to answer it.

"Naruto? That you?" she said, her voice still tired from just awaking.

"YEAH! YOU COMING OVER TODAY? HUH? HUH? HUH?"

"Easy Naruto… Ow… I think you made my ears bleed… umm yeah sure…I'll be over there in a bit!" The last part sounded enthusiastic.

Fifteen minutes later, sabrina was over at naruto's place but only to find only 3 of the leaf ninjas awake, the only person sleeping was…Sasuke.

Oh what evil plans ran through their heads. A bucket of cold water? The blow horn or…

Sasuke was sound asleep in his bed. He turned in his sheets, mumbling things as he did. The 4 other ninja, quietly crept towards his door. The predator waiting for the prey. When the idea finally hit her, she knew what to do. Sabrina leaped into the air and landed straight on top of Sasuke! She rolled all over him. Then she eventually told the others to join in the dog pile. One by one they jumped on Sasuke.

"SASUUUKKEEEEEE! GET UP SAAASSSUUUKKEEE-KUN!" Hollered Sakura.

"SASUKE! DON'T BE A LAZY ASS! GET UP SILLY!" Stated sabrina.

"GET UP DATTEBAYO!" …Naruto.

"SASUKE! GET UP PLEASE! GET UP OR ILL JUST HAVE TO MAKE YOU DO THE BELL TEST!" Kakashi said. And with that the raven-haired boy jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

"Gosh… What a late sleeper." Sabrina said as they got ready to head into town.

In the area:

"So, the bus-stop is near the church." Sasuke looked at the church they were walking by.

"And that's going to take us to the school." Sakura looked over to Sabrina

"Where we go into the office with you and they'll place us in your classes?" Naruto finished.

"HEY! You guys are good listeners! Good job!" She giggled and clapped for them. But then something suddenly made her stop. She could sense a dark presence near by. Or maybe not dark, just…angered, disturbed, sad. And she knew who it was. She saw him walking down the street towards them. Chin length brown hair, all black clothing…wearing an eye patch…It was Andrew.

Sabrina turned to her friends and stated that they kept quiet about Orochimaru around him. Before they could ask why, she shushed them as the rouge walked towards them.

"Sabrina? Wow." He laughed cruelly. "Never thought I'd see you in this area of town. I thought it was too dangerous for scrawny pipsqueaks like you to be out in this area."

This made Naruto mad. He never really saw Sabrina's full shinobi potential, but he defiantly sensed she was strong.

"HEY PIRATE WANNABE…COME SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME YOU…" Naruto's anger vein popped, and Sasuke and Sakura held him back. Andrew laughed again.

"Well, well, well, you must be those TWO BIT, LAME Ninja from Konoha, am I correct." He laughed. "Well I was right when I said lame." That made Sasuke mad, and he let go of Naruto. He suddenly did hand seals, and shot his fire Jutsu directly at Andrew. But Andrew already planned ahead, and it turned out to be a clone.

"Ahh, so your Sasuke? You reputation here is quite high. But that still doesn't mean you can beat me." Andrew jumped from the tree he was in and landed on the ground. "I certainly have no intention of fighting you here, but in the end, we will." And with that the one eyed ninja was gone in a puff of smoke.

"GRRRRRRRRRR! WHO DOES THAT GUT THINK HE IS?!" Naruto huffed out and sat on the sidewalk. "HE CANT TALK TO A GIRL LIKE THAT! AND HE CERTAINLY SHOULDN'T HAVE MADE FUN OF US BEFORE HE SAW OUR TRUE POTENTIAL! WE COULD HAVE BEATEN HIM! BELIEVE IT!"

"You have no idea who he is Naruto, and ill explain if you just stop complaining." Sabrina stated, he face becoming sad in expression. "His name is Andrew. Andrew has a good reason for being like that though."

"It better be a good reason." Sakura huffed and sat next to Naruto on the sidewalk.

"Well, you saw that eye patch he wore? He has no left eye. It got ripped out" she tried to continue but was stopped by Sasuke.

"And that's a good reason? Him taking it out on others because his eye was torn out?"

"You didn't let me finish." Sasuke became silent. So did Naruto ad Sakura. "Orochimaru did that to him. That's all I know. And for someone like that to do that to you, I believe you too would probably be scared for life as well." She sighed and looked to the sky, which was turning gray. "Darn it. It's going to rain." She looked to her friends and smiled.

"Maybe we should head back. Were going to get wet and catch a cold. Believe it."

"Awe, come on, A little water going to hurt the future Hokage?" Oh, now she was just teasing him. She stuck out her tongue and smiled. Naruto knew that she was testing him, seeing if he could withstand the rain.

"NO WAY IS A LITTLE RAIN GOING TO HURT ME, NARUTO UZUMAKI, THE NEXT HOKAGE OF KONOHA! BELIEVE IT!" It began to pour. And Sasuke and Sakura just stood under the overhang of the church in amazement, as Naruto and Sabrina ran through the rain like a bunch of psychos. But then realizing the fun their friends were having, Sasuke and Sakura joined in. The rain dance soon turned into rain tag. And before they knew it, they were all running around laughing. And for the first time in the 3 days she has known them, she saw something she thought would never come…

A genuine smile on Sasuke's face.

After the walk- Team 7 residence:

Kakashi decided that it was okay for Sabrina to stay for dinner, and as long as it was ok with her parents…Ok well, her mother…her father was asleep again.

"Thanks for letting me stay over for dinner Mr. Hatake." Sabrina smiled at the masked man.

"Oh no the pleasures all mine. And you can call me Kakashi or Kakashi-sensei if you like. And also I hope you can stomach my dinner. I'm not all good at this 'American cooking'."

"Well, I can help… I hardly ever burn stuff." She laughed, and she saw what appeared to be a smile on Kakashi's face.

"Well than, it would be nice if I had some help. Sakura? Would you come in and help too?"

"Hai Kakashi-sensei." Sakura walked in and sat down at the counter. "So what are you going to make Sensei?"

"It all actuality…I haven't a clue." He smiled, and Sakura sweat dropped. Sabrina covered her mouth and stifled her laughter. 'Were they always like that?' she thought.

After deciding on making hamburgers, which was the perfect thing, and the easiest thing they thought not to burn, they got to work. While they were working, the two lazy asses, Naruto and Sasuke, sat on the couch and watched t.v.

"Hey," Sakura looked annoyed at them, "Are you two even going to consider helping?" After a few grunts and a sigh, Sasuke spoke up.

"Nope."

"And I was beginning to think you were actually hard working Sasuke… Shame on you." Sabrina waved her index finger at Sasuke. But the look he made was so funny, she couldn't stay mad at him. She covered her mouth to laugh. "Never mind Sasuke. Nad thanks for standing up for me before to Andrew. Well, you didn't really stand up, more like attacked him with a flame ball, but I guess it was all for the same purpose." She laughed and smiled at him. Nothing. No smile, no emotion was on Sasuke's face. She felt so bad, she wanted to see him smile like before, but she guessed he had mood swings. It might change.

After they ate dinner, they decided to go next door to Sabrina's house. The fact that it was still raining really sucked, but video game would have to suffice.

"HAHA! IM BEATING YOU SASUKE! YOU CANT WIN! DATTEBAYO!"

Sasuke paused the game and tackled Naruto, and pulled at his ears and his face. Sasuke then began to make fun of Naruto's voice.

" HE HEH! IM NARUTO! BELIEVE IT! IM A LOSER AND I THINK IM GOING TO BECOME HOKAGE BY BEAING A TOTAL AND COMPLETE ASS! BELIEVE IT! I CANT EVEN BEAT SASUKE IN A WRESTLING FIGHT! BELIEVE IT! WAAAHH WAAAHH!" Sasuke smiled an evil grin while still pulling at Naruto's cheeks and at his ears.

"FINE YOU WIN! YOU WIN! NOW GET OFF OF ME! DATTEBAYO!"

"I WANT YOU TO SAY SOMETHING FIRST!"

'Oh god…' the girls thought in unison while watching the idiotic wrestling match on the floor.

"SAY THAT SASUKE IS A BETTER NINJA THAN I, AND I HAVE NO WAY OF EVER BEATING HIM!"

"NO NEVER! ILL NEVER SAY IT!"

"SAY IT OR I WONT LET YOU GO!" Sasuke's pulled hard onNaruto's cheek while sitting on his back and pinning him to the ground.

"OW! FINE FINE! SASUKE IS A BETTER NINJA THAN I AM AND I HAVE NO WAY IN HELL THAT I WILL EVER BEAT HIM! YOU HEAR ME? NOW GET OFF ME! DATTEBAYO!" Sasuke got off Naruto. Naruto was trying to catch his breath, while the girls just sat there and laughed at him.

"Oh boys, we didn't know you guys liked to rough-house." Sabrina made a sexy growling noise, and her and Sakura fell to the floor in hysterical laughter.

Sakura tried to speak as she was practically crying. Naruto and Sasuke sweat-dropped. "Oh man you guys, that was SOME entertainment, right Sabrina?"

"OH you Betcha!"

The laughing ceased. And Naruto and Sasuke gave them looks that would kill clearly saying 'you two have dirty minds.'

"I am so excited for you guys to meet my other friends. You going to have so much fun here! And then there's the dances." Enthusiastically, Sabrina stood up and began to dance a little.

"DANCE? WHATS THAT?" Sabrina froze… she stood there in complete horror. She walked straight up to Naruto, and got right in his face and asked,

"You don't know what a dance is?"

"I DON'T… BELIEVE IT."

"Well I DON'T believe it. You guys mean to tell me that you've gone throughout your whole life so far, without going to a dance?" She was shocked.

"Nope." Sasuke looked up from the stop in the living room where he was laying. "never been to one."

Sabrina sighed and began to explain. "A dance, Is a gathering of students from the school. They all get together, and well dance. And if you ever want a date, its usually Boys ask girls. And there so much fun! I hope there's one soon!" she had stars all around her face.

"Boys ask…" Naruto gulped, "girls?"

"Yeah." She looked at the clock. It was eight. She had to have her friends leave. But she didn't want them too…Especially Naruto. "Uh guys I'm…"

"Yeah I got it," Sasuke said smiling to her. "We have to leave right?"

'He smiled… He actually smiled…and at me too.' Sabrina thought. "Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Naruto said.

'Now he's smiling at me…Oh man….'

"You have a big day tomorrow." Sakura said.

"But no, you guys will, you guys are the ones coming…" Sabrina was cut off.

"Yes we know that, but it is a big day for you. Its also going to be tough." Sasuke stated

"Why?" Sabrina was confused.

They all laughed and looked at each other.

They began to speak in unison.

"Because you have to drag us around."

They laughed.

And her friends left.

(A/N: So, what do you think? Andrew's based on a real person too. I just did that whole eye-Orochimaru thing to have a small story inside a story… and I also wanted to piss off Andrew. LMAO R&R por favor.)


	7. School day: Animals and Vampires!

Sabrina: Ya! Chapter 7 people! –Dances around- I'm not going upload as fast as usual after this cuz my time on the computer got cut. But ill promise to post again as soon as I can.

Some of the teachers and people are either based on characters from anime or are things my friends or characters my friends created.

SC- shadowchaos05

Corsolla- Hwlwolf05

Hazard- shadowchaos05

Mr. Selavan (sell-a-vaan) or Radu Selavan- Based after the character on trinity blood. Different last name though.

Monday Morning - 6:00am - Team 7 residence:

Naruto tried to get up, but failed miserably. He looked back at his clock and turned over. 'Why do I have to get up this early, what do I have to do that's so important to-…' he was cut off by a mad, screaming Sakura.

"NARUTO! BAKA! GET YOUR ASS UP! WERE GOING TO SCHOOL!"

"STOP YELLING! I CAN HEAR YOU!"

"WELL YOU'RE YELLING TOO AND BESIDES, SABRINA'S ALREADY HERE…"

"SABRINA'S HERE?! SERIOUSLY?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO!" Naruto jumped out of bed and began to change in front of Sakura.

"NARUTO! WAIT TILL I LEAVE YOU IDIOT!" Sakura then ran out screeching, fists tightened at her sides.

'Today will be fun.' Naruto Thought as he changed his old PJ shirt, into his new black DC tee, and then changed into his new jeans and sneakers. He made a happy sigh, and looked at himself in his mirror. He glanced at his new look, and slipped on his orange soccer-like jacket.

"MAN! I LOOK GOOD!" He slipped on his headband. "LOOK OUT HIGH SCHOOL HERE I COME!" He shouted as he walked down the stairs. He found his teammates to look like completely different people.

Sasuke looked like the typical emo boy. He was wearing a AFI tee shirt and tight black pants. He had a black Jacket on, and he wore 'half way to the knee' Goth boots with buckles. He was also wearing his headband on his arm, instead of on his forehead. But there was something else.

"Hey, Sasuke, What's with the thick rimmed plastic glasses huh?" Naruto questioned, as he made his scrunched face, and put his hands behind his head.

"Oh, there not prescription," Sabrina said before Sasuke got in a word, "I gave them to him. I used to wear them cuz I thought they looked good on me, but it was before I realized they fit more for a guy." She laughed. "I think they look cute!"

"Yeah! Sasuke-kun! You look amazing." Sakura blushed. Naruto then noticed her outfit. Sakura was wearing a pink skirt over light colored jeans. She also wore a Red tank top, over a light pink tee shirt. She also had her headband around her waist, and also wore light blue converse and light blue big-beaded bracelets and necklace.

"SAKURA! YOU LOOK COOL TODAY!" Then he noticed Sabrina. Sabrina was wearing Dark blue corduroys with a light purple-blue tee shirt, and wore a small short sleeve, black cut cover up. The black cover looked very similar to the one Shikamaru wore, only, it came down to about the end of her…Uhhh…chest.

"So you guys ready to Kick it? Oh man, that sounded dumb" She laughed. "I meant to say, you wanna go?"

"Yeah! Lets get going!" Naruto said as they began to walk out the door.

At the front of the school (A/N: DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNN!)

The school was immense. It had to be at least a quarter of a mile long! There were three sections t looked like. Naruto looked up at the windows and the flagpole.

"THIS PLACE IS HUGE DATTEBAYO! ITS MUCH BIGGER THEN WERE WE WENT!"

"Yeah, it is pretty big." (A/N: -Thinks dirty things. - OO…) Sasuke walked towards the flag pole, and leaned on it.

"Look! Claire!" Sabrina waved and called ton her friend and hugged her when she came over.

"Hey guys, you ready for today?" Claire looked at the leaf ninja.

"YEAH WE ARE! WERE NOT GOING TO LET ANYONE IN THIS SCHOOL INIMIDATE US! BELIEVE IT! WERE GOING TO MAKE IT THROUGH THIS!" He then did Lee's international nice guy pose. Sakura then hit him over then head and her anger vein popped and her eyes turned white and slanted.

"WELL ACTING LIKE LEE ISNT A GREAT START IF YOU DON'T MIND ME SAYING!" Sasuke's response: "Mhm."

'Well that's nice Sasuke. I wonder why he's grumpy. Maybe its all he people. Nah, I think he'll be fine.' Sabrina thought to herself and smiled as they walked into the building. "Ok. See you later Claire! Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, follow meh!"

She then lead them to the office where they were all placed into her classes.

'I hope all my friends are in today, they're gonna love these guys!"

Really early before first period:

"Ok guys! This is English! We learn about writing, reading and other stuff in here. Most of the time, we pass notes and talk, But we still learn something." She laughed, and looked over to three people. "HEY! How was your weekend you guys?" She ran over to the three. Sasuke Didn't know what to make out of the people form where he was, but as he looked in, he noticed.

"Do those people have animal ears…And a tail?"

Yes, they very much did. There was 3 of them. The first had short choppy blond hair and wore a white coat, pants, and a scarf. She also had a lynx ears and a tail. The second girl was the same. She had shorter choppy dark brown hair, dress shirt, short skirt, outer corset, and she seemed to have a wolf's tail and ears. The third was male. He had short brown hair, black coat, pants, shirt, 'CAUTION' belt, and his ears and tail were that of a tiger's but were white with green stripes. He wore black medical gloves, and he also had a few spikes out the side of his back. It looked as though he was taking a catnap.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Hey you guys, these are my friend's. The blonde's SC, the Dark brown haired one is Corsolla, And Toxic Boy over here is Hazard. You guys," She said pointing to the leaf nin, "This is Naruto, Sasuke And Sakura. Their the ones who are hunting Orochimaru."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" SC said with a grin.

"Same here!" Corsolla looked at the newcomers.

Corsolla nudged Hazard in the side to wake him up. He stirred. Hazard looked at the Ninja's with his tired eyes. He made a cute smile. "Well Hello! What did I miss?" Corsolla sweat dropped, and SC shook her head low.

"Hey …Uhhh …SC?" Naruto asked

"Yeah."

"Why do they call you SC?"

"That's my name." Naruto laughed at that.

"No really… What's you name?" SC began to have her vein pop.

"Listen, NAR-OO-TOE, If you think my names funny…." Sabrina intervened

"OK! WHY DON'T WE TELL EACH OTHER ABOUT OURSELFS NOW HUH?"

"Fine." SC huffed, and squirmed in her seat till she was comfortable.

"I'm Corsolla! I like art, music, peppers, green, my hair, because it so cool and fluffy! My dislikes are Soda, Thieves and People who snore."

"I'm SC. I like cats, computers, electronics, German Shepard's, being clean, and my dislikes are working, viruses, bugs and germs…"

"And I'm Hazard. I like almonds, being with friends, and training. I don't like hurting people. I have toxic hands that can melt anything, and the spikes on my back are toxic too."

"OOOH SC! TELL THEM ABOUT HIS SPIKES!" Sabrina jumped up and down in excitement. The rest were confused.

"Oh yeah, the tips of his spikes are toxic, so don't get poked or you'll die, although He's immune to it." She then had a devious, yet excited look on her face. "Yeah, but they come off…OO YOU WANNA SEE?!!" Before Hazard could scream 'NO NOT THAT!', SC had already grabbed a spike, and yanked it off. Hazard was in a lot of

"PAIN!!!!! OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!!??? YEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWYYYYY!!! MAN THAT HURTS GOD DAMNIT!" Hazard was on the floor, yelling and screaming. This made the leaf Nin sweat drop.

"Ahh, you'll get over it. It grows back." Corsolla said stifling her laughter.

Just then, a tall man walked in. He had chin length dark blue hair, dark blue eyes, and pale skin. He wore a shirt without a jacket or tie, and black dress pants and shoes.

"What did I say about pulling Haz's spikes out?" The man said.

"MR. SELAVAN!" Sabrina shouted to the man.

'HE'S THE TEACHER?' Sakura thought inside her head. 'How could this man be a teacher, and not have his female students slobber all over them?'

"They do slobber all over me." Sakura turned red…really red….

'Did he just'

"Read your mind? Yes I can do that." He took his seat at his desk and looked at his new 1 period students. "Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and a Miss Sakura Haruno. I am Mr. Selavan. It shall be a pleasure to have you in my class. If you ever see me out of school you may call me Mr. S or Mr. Radu." He looked to Sabrina. "So you're the punk they got stuck with?" He laughed. Sabrina laughed to which meant that was an apparent joke.

"Hey! I only threw a spitball at you once cuz I wanted to see you Bare Em!" Sabrina laughed with the teacher.

"Bare em?" Sasuke questioned. (A/N: -more dirty thoughts- OO…)

"Yah, His fangs." Sabrina pointed to Mr. S. He smiled to Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, who turned Ghost white after seeing the 1-inch fangs. Naruto ran for the door, in fear of having his blood drained by the apparent Vampire teacher. Before he could the teacher caught him with a blink of an eye and sat him in a seat.

"You know, most of my students know I'm a vampire, and they don't have all their blood drained now do they?"

Sabrina Made a turn around and showed them her neck. "See? No marks. He's cool, don't worry." To Naruto, Sabrina's voice was calming and so he relaxed in the seat easier.

"Besides… I actually prefer animal's over humans." He laughed; "Although there was that one time…" he put his hand to his chin and pretended to reminisce. Naruto turned ghost white again. "I was kidding." He smiled. "Kid, if you want to become Hokage, then you need to relax."

'WAIT, HE …'

"Read your mind? I believe I explained that already."

"Go easy on Naruto, you're probably the first vampire he's ever seen. He cant take the jokes…although his face was hysterical!" She then copied the face he had made. Everyone, and including the students who walked in at the last minute. The bell rang and everyone headed to their seats. Whispering throughout the room could be heard… and It was mainly girls.

"Oh man , Mr. Selavan looks really hot today!"

"I know, I know, but who's the new hottie?"

"I heard his name is Sasuke."

"Sasuke huh? He's really sexy!"

"Yeah!"

Sabrina and Sakura froze. Sakura froze because she liked him, but Sabrina didn't know why she froze. Was it because she was jealous? Did she like Sasuke? Or maybe she was sick. 'Yeah, I've probably got the flu or something. I'll check my temperature with the nurse later. Hey! Maybe Mr. S knows something. He can help me!'

"Ok, if you would all stop talking, I would really like to start class. Ok now today…"

The class continued as it normally would. Mr. S had o explain the things going on to team 7, but they never truly understood, until Sabrina explained the watered down version of what he said.

But after explaining the work to them, Sabrina zoned out and looked at her blank paper. She didn't know what she was thinking. Did she like Sasuke?

"Earth to Sabrina! This is your teacher speaking are you still with us?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm fine."

"I didn't ask if you were fine, I ask if you were alive." The class laughed and Sabrina blushed pink. "Now where was I…Oh yes…"

The class ended and the bell rang to go to the next class.

"Katie is in the same next class as me, do you think she can take you guys? I want to talk to Mr. S."

"Yeah sure." Naruto thought she looked kinda funny, like she was going to hurl or something, so he went into worried mode. "You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, ill be fine, but make sure you get good seats next to me!"

"Ok, see you in a few minutes!"

"Yeah!" After Naruto Sasuke and Sakura left the room, Sabrina pulled up a chair if front of Mr. S's desk and laid her head in her arms on the desk.

"You want my advice for something don't you?"

"Yes."

"Ok, you want to know if you like Sasuke, but you don't know how you feel when you do so your all nervous and stuff."

"Yeaup."

"Hmm. I see. You must have SOME feeling for him then." He shuffled his paperwork.

"You think so?"

"I know so. I'm a genius remember?" he smiled at her and looked back at his paperwork while keeping the smile.

"I know you are. But your more than a teacher to me, you're my friend, and that makes it a whole lot better." She looked around to make sure nobody would get the wrong idea of hugging. When the coast was clear, she gave her teacher a quick hug and ran to the door. He smiled at her.

"Thanks Teach! And by the way, some of the girls in the class created a fan club for you! Watch out for them fangirls!"

"oh god help me…"

Sabrina: Yes! Now I am really going to watch Naruto, so I have to stop here. I hope this chapter was funny enough for you.

BTW: Hazard is my friends character…He is sooooooooo cute!


	8. School Day: Look alikes!

Sabrina: Yes! –dances- I get to write today because I'm sick! Well, yes the sick part sucks, but just think about it, another chapter for you all to read and or burn (but if you do burn… well… you wouldn't like me sending you an ANGRY message.) So anyways, on with the show.

BTW-

Mr. Night, is actually Abel Nightroad… and he's a teacher… with a different last name….

So is Mr. Mustang…Roy Mustang from Fullmetal alchemist… But I didn't change his last name.

Mr. Sohma, is Shigure from fruits basket.

I don't own trinity blood, or Naruto… but I do own my friends….no, I am NOT a she pimp

"He's late again?" Sabrina followed in some of the later students without fear of being in trouble. She stopped over by the table where Naruto Sasuke and Sakura were sitting with Katie and Hazard. She took her seat near Naruto.

"Yeah! This is like the 8th time this month." Katie stated in a drawl tone and looked over to Claire.

"Yeaup. 8 times. That's the total so far for this month, but so far this year he's been late about 50 times." She then showed the tally mark sheet on the inside cover of her notebook.

"Hold on, slow down… WHO is late?" Sasuke said while holding out his hand questioningly. Desiree walked over.

"Haven't you realized that there's no teacher? Damn your stupid!" Sasuke glared at the girl. And Carolyn walked over.

"Yeah, Mr. Night's always late. I heard he never makes any of the meetings."

"So why is he always late?" Sakura looked up from her notes from the last class and asked.

"Mr. Night… I'm trying to think of a few good words for him…" hazard couldn't finish his sentence when Sabrina budded in.

"He. Is. A. TOTAL. KLUTZ. Seriously, how many times do you think he's tripped over his own feet during class?" just as Sabrina was about to finish what she was saying, a click came from the classroom door and the class sat down and the paper airplanes ceased.

"Good morni- OOF!" And the silver haired, four eyed teacher came crashing to the floor while the class laughed. But as if nothing happened he promptly picked up his books that he had dropped, with his chin held defiantly, and made his way to his desk and sat down, only to be greeted by a tack that was in his chair.

"YOW!" The class laughed again. "Oh, Ha ha, your all so hysterical. Hmph." He picked up the tack and placed it on his desk. "Now then, we have new students today. Well to you new students, Welcome to World History CP! Now then… Uhhh, Sabrina, did you inform them about this class?"

"Uhhh, only about you and supplies." The mans face lit up and walked over to Sabrina.

"Did you tell them I was a good teacher?" He smiled sweetly and sabrina whispered back.

Sabrina Sweat dropped, "Uhhh, well… I told them about how much of a klutz you were and how you are always late… Does that count for something?" His face drooped into a frown and he dragged himself back to his seat.

" Why are you all so against me? Why?" he shook himself to wake from his little depression fit and get started with the lesson.

"Ok, today, we're going to learn about Science and the church."

"Hey! Klutzy Teacher! What does science and church got to do with history dattebayo?"

"Well if you would keep quiet Naruto then maybe I can explain…And I don't like to be referred to as MR. KLUTZY TEACHER if you don't mind." He turned around and sat in his desk giving a normal lecture, followed by some spitballs, and Sabrina and Naruto trying to be the good people yelling 'cut the crap' to the people throwing the spitballs. Sasuke fell asleep, Sakura took notes, and the rest of them did the proper work given. But one thing bothered Sabrina the most was Naruto's stupid questions like… 'If there was no science would the world cease to exist' or her favorite, 'who did Japan go to war with in world war two?' Oh boy did Sabrina almost slap him for that one.

"Who they went to war with you ask Naruto? Well maybe, it could just happen to be… US. The U.S. went to war with Japan. Did they teach you anything back in Konoha?"

"YEAH! HOW TO BE NINJAS DATTEBAYO!" Sabrina Sasuke and Sakura all sweat dropped. The bell rang and they all went into the next class.

In Art:

"Ok, so you've met the English teacher, and the World history teacher… Uhhh, this is the only one I'm truly concerned about." Claire stated with white eyes and a scared face.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Sasuke took out a pencil and propped his head into his arms.

"Well, There is nothing wrong with him he just is really dangerous…"

"What type of dangerous?" Sakura gulped and looked at Sabrina.

"In easy terms… Caution or you will get burned." Sabrina said as she looked to the door, where the Short haired onyx teacher walked in and looked at his body of students.

"WOW! THIS CLASS GREW! HA HA! And what do I owe the pleasure of meeting these fine new do-.. I mean STUDENTS of mine?"

"Oh, Mr. Mustang, this is Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto from Konoha." Claire pointed to them and still had slight fear imprinted in her eyes what was going through her mind was 'Don't burn me. Don't burn me. Don't burn me…'

"A HA!" All of a sudden he snapped his fingers and a small fire was set in the center of the table.

"GYAHH! DATTEBAYO! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"I wanted to see how quick your reaction was. You cant be one of my students if your too slow to keep up." He then looked over to his desk and saw projects ready to be graded. "Oh no way, I really don't want to grade all that… Hey SC could you by any chance…"

"We're not grading papers for you Mr. Mustang."

"Oh Ok then. So, I really don't have a plan for you all today, so, uhhh, just draw something and I'll give you all an A for it." He then went to his desk and began to grade the project's while mumbling something like 'this is just as worse as paperwork.'

"That's it? Some teacher." Sasuke huffed and took the paper that was placed on the desk.

"Well its better than Gym… well… for us girls anyway." Sabrina sweat dropped and continued to work on her perfect interpretation of her beating up a chibi Andrew.

"Why's That?" Sakura was working on her 'I LOVE SASUKE' bubble letters, and then looked over to Sasuke and Naruto who were sadly both drawing a horribly done, stick figure version of themselves beating the living crap out of each other.

"Well he's sort of a uhhh… Pervert."

"Awww, and I thought we were going to get away from ero-sennin for awhile… this sucks! They have one here too dattebayo!"

In gym:

"HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS 1 2 3 HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS ALL FOR ME, HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS!…"

"SABRINA RUN! HE'S COMING OVER HERE!" Carolyn screamed to her teammate.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE KILL ME!" Sabrina screamed out during dodge ball.

"NO WE WONT HAVE YOU DIE! DATTEBAYO!" just as he said that, Corsolla who was on the other team chucked a ball at Naruto which landed him right in the head. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"SORRY NARUTO!" Corsolla yelled back, just as a sleeping hazard woke up from the sidelines.

"Whazzat?" he yawned and a ball Flew into his head. "OWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Hello Sabrina! And hello to my new student!" Mr. Sohma walked over and kneeled down where Sabrina and Naruto were sitting. Sabrina, dramatically, grabbed Naruto by the gym shirt collar and put him close to her face.

"IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU NARUTO, YOU'LL KILL ME AND THEN DO THE SAME TO YOURSELF!" Naruto then began to whisper and they turned away from the teacher.

"But you said he was only weird to girls…"

"SO WHAT? HE CAN STILL TALK YOU TO DEATH! DON'T GET INTO A CONVERSATION WITH HIM, SEE LOOK!" She pointed over to were hazard was sitting. "Hey, Mr. Sohma, Hazard has a question."

"Oh really?" he walked over to Haz.

"Now pay close attention to hazard." They watched them for the rest of the period, Mr. Sohma just kept going and going until hazard finally picked up the courage to run away before the period ended. But just before hazard walked into the boy's dressing room, he looked over to Sabrina and gave her the most evilest death glare that said 'You are soooo melted.'

In Spanish:

"Hey there's a note on the desk! 'Sorry I couldn't be here, Couldn't get a sub, just don't wreck the place.' Oh yeah! Its Ninja Battle time Bitches!" Claire yelled out with enthusiasm.

"CLAIRE ARE YOU NUTS? WITHOUT A TEACHER, OR A REFEREE? YOUR OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Carolyn yelled as she put her precious Yaoi book away.

"IM WITH HER! DATTEBAYO! I DIDN'T HAVE A GOOD FIGHT SINCE WE GOT HERE! BELIEVE IT!"

"Well, we'll have Someone be the referee, How about Hazard, since he is such a lazy ass anyways." Desiree said with a smirk

"I AM NOT LAZY! I JUST DIDN'T GET ENOUGH SLEEP LAST NIGHT FOR YOUR INFORMATION!" Haz sighed and walked around to move the desks. "Well I guess I can be the referee for a small battle… BUT JUST DON'T GET HURT!"

"Well we can just use taijutsu and un-harmful others, that would make it less dangerous, and it's a good thing SC's a medic nin." Sabrina added.

"Yeah but we can only use not elemental jutsu's, so no fire, water, air, or earth, otherwise we'll really wreck the place." SC said. "Ok so, who's up first?"

"PICK ME DATTEBAYO!"

"Ok, Naruto and…" she looked around when she spotted the pale boy from the group. He had long black hair with red highlighted bangs, and strange red lined marking from the tips of the end of his eyes to the middle edge of his nose. He wore a black sweatshirt, and tight black pants with gothic boots, much like Sasuke's. But what also made him stand out was his slotted yellow eyes. "DOMINIC! YOU FIGHT HIM!"

Naruto got one good look at the boy. And didn't have enough time to think what he was about to say… but he never thinks about what he says. So…

"OH MY GOD IT'S A MINI OROCHIMARU! DATTEBAYO!"

"Oh no… Naruto… Not smart… That's Orochimaru's Nephew you idiot. Oh boy" The boy walked up to Desiree, who now had the once tough, now scared Naruto quivering behind her back. "Good job Naruto you pissed him off."

"Hmm, You don't look that tough Naruto Uzumaki." He said coldly. He even sounded like his uncle.

"So, They have already made enemies. Too bad they'll have to deal with us too." Said the red and black cloaks standing outside the window. "Starting next week, we'll be running this school."

Sabrina: -gasp- is that whom I think it is? –Evil grin- and the battle between Naruto and Dominic is going to be a heated one so be prepared! Until next time! R&R no flames!


	9. School Day: Hysterical Fight!

Sabrina: Chapter 9… YAY! I'm so excited, I promise, lots of randomness in this chapter! Funny scenes! Almond cookies! And totally insane evil guys!

Naruto stood in front of the pale-faced boy, Fright consuming his face. This dude REALLY looked like his uncle.

"So, are you going to make the first move?" He took out a kunai, "Or am I going to have to start this and END it quickly." He gave a sickening evil smile and then he did the most horrifying, sickest thing that Naruto hated! Every time Naruto has scene Orochimaru, he has done this one specific thing that ticked Naruto off…

He licked his lips.

"GYAH! YOU DO THAT TOO?!! EWWWW!!"

"Shut up you unworthy, little…"

"Hey! Don't call him little Dominic! He's better than you think!" Sabrina piped up, and Dominic looked at her. That look… she hated it. She knew him for so many years, and when he got like that…it sent chills down her spine knowing what he's done to people. Its like he's two people. He was the funniest person one minute, and the next, you get him and and he kills you. She froze. Then when she was able to move again, Dominic looked away with a sickening smile. "NARUTO! BE CAREFUL! HE'LL KILL YOU!"

"YEAH! Don't die Ass-face!!" Said Desiree. She then mumbled under her breath to Claire, "He is soooo creamed."

"Awe, Desiree, your so mean." Claire said and giggled.

"IM NOT SCARED OF YOU DATTEBAYO! AND IM GOING TO CREAM YOUR UNCLE TOO! HEH HEH!"

"OH YEAH? WELL, NARUTO UZUMAKI, IF YOU DISCRACE MY FAMILY NAME I'LL…"

Claire piped up. "Dominic, you don't have a last name."

"…" Dominic made this annoyed, yet amusing face.

Naruto began hysterically laughing. "OH MY GOD DID YOU SEE HIS FACE?!" Naruto fell on the floor rolling around. Dominic threw his kunai at Naruto, which hit not even a centimeter from where his face was laying on the ground.

"Next time… I wont miss." He smiled again and Naruto shrugged.

"Ok, if this is serious then… KAGE-BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" (A/N: --; I don't think I spelled that right… don't kill me.) At an instant 5 Naruto's appeared. They all attacked Dominic at once, but just when they were going to hit, Dominic did a replacement Jutsu, and a log appeared.

"HUH?" Dominic came up from behind Naruto and kicked from under his legs causing Naruto to fall.

"Not so easy on your feet huh?" He laughed and moved aside. "And I thought this was going to be hard. Heh heh."

"Man, he's getting Naruto mad." Katie looked worriedly at Sabrina and Carolyn.

"Sabrina," Carolyn looked to her friend, "I don't think Naruto is going to win this one."

"Yeah he will! GO NARUTO WOOOOOO!"

"Sugar much Sabrina?" Sasuke said.

She sweat dropped. "Probably." Sabrina then looked to where Naruto and Dominic were fighting. The whole class was in shock at what they were witnessing. Sabrina… Sweat dropped again. "What the hell? Naruto!?"

This is what you would have seen. Naruto had Dominic in a wrestling type hold, and Dominic, Had his neck stretched out and was biting Naruto's leg. Naruto in return was pulling at Dominic's long hair. The rest of the class comically collapsed.

"BITCH!"

"SISSY!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"JERK!"

"GIRLY EMO BOY!" oh, Naruto hit a soft spot there…

"…"

"OH YEAH WHAT NOW DATTEBAYO?!"

"…take it back…" Dominic rage boiled up in his face.

"NOPE!"

"Oh dear." Claire covered her eyes.

"Naruto I think you better take it back." Carolyn covered her face with the book. While Katie hid under a desk.

"HE'LL HAVE TO MAKE ME!"

A few hand seal's was all it took. The room went dark. A cloudy fog mist entered to room. And when the lights retuned. Dominic… was a woman? Naruto stood there till it finally hit him. He fell back with a nosebleed. The class sweat dropped and fell to the floor. Sabrina, Sakura and Sasuke were the only ones standing.

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU KNOW SEXY-NO-JUTSU?!" Naruto was internally screaming. Dominic poofed back to normal.

"Yes… I really hate using though, its quite embarrassing."

"Dude Dominic…That. Was. …"

"Oh my god…" Sabrina slapped her forehead.

"AWSOME!" Naruto finished his sentence. "I don't believe I'm not the only one who knows how to do that! This is great!" Naruto and Dominic began to talk. Just as the class was getting fun… he showed up.

"Sorry I'm late… Oh. No sub? Interesting." Stupid Andrew. Naruto glared at him. So did all of The others, including Dominic. One word… Rivals.

"Oh, nice to see you Andrew, is that a new eye patch?" Dominic walked past everyone and sat down next to Claire, putting his elbow on her shoulder and leaning on her.

"No its not, but I see you've made more friends. You know its not good to have week minions." Andrew looked to his band of followers, all dressed in black. The rest of the class stood behind Dominic.

"Minion's they are not. I just fought Naruto. He's pretty strong. And I must say I heard that the rest of the Konoha nin are worthy of the same title." He looked at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Oh well, that's good fro you, but you have a disadvantage on your team. Sabrina. I really hope she doesn't drag you down." He laughed cruelly.

'Its always me… I'm always the one who needs protection… HUH?' she was taken from her thoughts to find Naruto standing protectively in front of her. A blush escaped her face. He was then followed by Sasuke and Dominic.

" SHUT YOUR FACE! SABRINA MAY NOT LIKE TO FIGHT, BUT SHE IS STRONG! BELIEVE IT!"

"How can you say something like that about someone you just met a few days ago?"

"BECAUSE SHE'S KIND! SHE'S NOT MEAN, DOESN'T PLAY TRICKS ON PEOPLE AND CERTAINLY IS NOT WEAK! SHES OUR FRIEND!"

"I believe you were just told off Andrew." Dominic put a reassuring hand on Sabrina's shoulder. Sabrina looked to her old pre-school friend. "I think its best you leave her alone, before I decide to kill you."

Andrew flinched when the bell rang. The class laughed at him and they all walked off to lunch.

In the Cafeteria:

The group walked in together, and Sabrina made a gesture for them to sit right near them. Hazard, SC, and Corsolla followed. Before Dominic went to sit with his friends, Sabrina felt the need to thank him, well… first she'd annoy him to death… then thank im.

"DOMMIINNIIICCCC!!!"

"What? Your getting on my nerves." Dominic looked at his books.

"How long have I known you?"

"Hmm… Since pre-school. Why?"

"I'm not done… And how many times have you stood up to Andrew for me?"

"A lot, but look its ok. Your like my sister." He made a sweet smile. But that smile would probably look weird to anyone else she knew but she was used to it.

"Well, thanks, I probably say that a lot so… Yeah. SO! You gonna ask her out?"

He turned red. "Ask w-who out?"

"Claire…"

"Uh…. Too scared. Cant do it."

"Awe." She sighed. "One day Dominic! You'll be able to do it! Because to LO-.."

He muffled her mouth with his hand. "Shush! God Damn… Your so loud!" He smiled and shook his head.

"Yep! See ya later Snake boy!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Sabrina then grabbed Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke and ran to the lunch line.

Meanwhile:

"I thought you said that guy was going to be their enemy?"

"Well it turn's out Orochimaru's nephew isn't as evil as we thought."

"Then what are we going to do un?"

"Just let the week pass… We'll start Tomorrow."

"What? Are you serious, I thought you said a week!"

"Well I changed my mind. I just can't wait to play with my little brother again."

Back at the Cafeteria:

"O.M.G. I think the pizza moved." Sakura said while looking at the food.

"What did I say? BEWARE OF THE PIZZA!" Sabrina shook her head. "You guys like chicken?"

"Don't care." Sasuke yawned, and looked at the line.

"O- Kay then… we'll get chicken." She smiled, bought their lunch and they went to sit down.

"Hey! I got almond cookies too." Sabrina smiled, and hazard snuck up on her.

"Almonds?" He lit up. He made an adorable kitty face, as sabrina held up the cookie to Hazard.

"What's with him and almonds?" Sasuke looked baffled at the tiger boy.

"Oh him? He loves them because that's what cyanide smells like." SC said with a mouth full of bread.

"Gimme the cookie!"

"Is hazard a good kitty?"

"Yes I'm a good kitty!" Sabrina gave him the cookie, and he took adorable munches on them.

"Awe! He's too cute!" Sakura said with her hands folded near her face.

"Yeah, but he's also a pushover." Corsolla said eating her sandwich.

"What do you mean?" Sakura looked puzzled.

"You can LITERALLY, just… ya know… push him over. Go ahead, just use your index finger." Corsolla showed her explaining to stick out her index and poke him in the side.

"Ok..." Sakura was hesitant at first, but when she did she really did just poke him, and he… well… fell over.

"Wow… What happened?" Hazard said with a full mouth of cookie.

"Umm… Nothing." SC said eating her Cookie.

"Hey Haz, you gotta few crumbs on your shirt." Naruto Pointed out.

"Its ok…" He smiled, "I'm saving them for the next class!"

In math:

Well they didn't really pay attention. The teacher was nice, not mean. All she did though was hand out worksheets. But this was the class, was by far the funniest one of the day, all due to one occurrence.

Naruto, was sitting casually in his new seat, while Dominic and Hazard, sat behind him. You see, Dominic's pen ran out of ink, so he decided to ask Naruto for one.

"Hey! Naruto? Can I borrow a pen if you have one?"

"Sure!" Naruto turned around.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH MY GOD IT'S A TIGER! A TIGER ATE HAZARD! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Naruto Freaked out. Hazard, having changes into his animal form was sitting on the desk licking… himself. Sabrina truned around and looked at the 3. Naruto screaming his ass off, Dominic looking horrified at Naruto, and hazard still licking himself until he looked up.

"Huh? What did I miss?" He looked at Naruto on the floor cowering in fear of him. "Oh Naruto, its me! Hazard! Hey, you ok?"

Sabrina laughed. "Naruto, Haz does that. He can change into that."

"Damn Naruto. You ok?" Dominic was kinda worried about Naruto himself, after just seeing him scream bloody murder.

"yeah I'm fine…" he gulped.

"Well, at least you know in case for tomorrow Naruto." They laughed, the bell rang and Naruto left that class as red as a tomatoe.

Sabrina: Ok! So now that that's done with. I can put up a few couples.

Naruto and Me

Dominic and Claire

Carolyn and Shikamaru (the next few will be in a couple of chapters)

Katie and Kiba

Desiree and Gaara

Kabuto (yes, he's coming in next chapter too) and Hitomi (you haven't met her yet)

Orochimaru and Undecided ( Not you Claire! He's too old for you!!)

Akatsuki member's are undecided.

And I haven't come up with a person who loves Sasuke so ill use my powers to create a character if I must

Thank you for reading! R&R please no burns!


End file.
